1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket and plug arrangement for use in a POS (Point of Sales) system and more particularly, to an anti-escape socket and plug arrangement, which prevents disconnection of the plug from the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the use of an informative or electronic control system, accidental disconnection of power supply or signal transmission may cause loss of data or result in a catastrophe. When data is loss, the file must be built up again. According to conventional informative and electronic control system designs, the power or signal transmission plug may accidentally be disconnected from the associating power or signal transmission socket by an external object or during delivery.
FIG. 6 shows a power plug system according to the prior art. According to this design, the power plug system comprises a metal casing A1, a first cover plate A2, which is affixed to one end of the metal casing A1 and has a center mounting hole A21 and two locating holes A22 at two sides of the center mounting hole A21, a second cover plate A3 affixed to the other end of the metal casing A1, a printed circuit board A6 mounted inside the metal casing A1, a power input member A4, which is mounted in the center mounting hole A21 at the first cover plate A1 and electrically coupled to the printed circuit board A6 and has two mounting through holes A41 at two sides, a power output member A5, which is electrically connected to the printed circuit board A6 and extending out of the second cover plate A3, two mounting screws A8 respectively mounted in the mounting through holes A41 at the power input member A4 and threaded into the locating holes A22 at the first cover plate A2 to affix the power input member A4 to the first cover plate A2, and a power cable A7, which is connected to city power supply and has a connector A71 detachably connected to the power input member A4. According to this design, the connector A71 may be disconnected from the power input member A4 easily when the power cable A7 is stretched accidentally.